Scintillator-based detectors are used in a variety of applications, including research in nuclear physics, oil exploration, field spectroscopy, container and baggage scanning, and medical diagnostics. When a scintillator material of the scintillator-based detector is exposed to particle radiation, the scintillator material absorbs energy of incoming particles and scintillates, remitting the absorbed energy in the form of photons. For example, a neutron detector can emit photons after absorbing a neutron. A typical neutron detector includes 10 micron LiF granules and 3 micron ZnS:Ag granules encapsulated in a polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) binder. The LiF interacts with a neutron to produce secondary particles which interact with the ZnS:Ag, causing the ZnS:Ag scintillate.
Generally, the scintillator material is enclosed in casings or sleeves that include a window to permit radiation-induced scintillation light to pass out of the package. A photon sensor, such as a photomultiplier tube, detects the emitted photons. The photon sensor converts the light photons emitted from the scintillator material into electrical pulses. The electrical pulses can be processed by associated electronics and may be registered as counts that are transmitted to analyzing equipment. Further improvements of scintillator-based detectors are desired.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.